kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drossel Keinz
Drossel While I was out hunting for character heights, I found a scan that romanizes Drocell's name as Drossel. Funimation also uses this spelling. I don't know of any evidence that Drocell is the correct spelling, so I changed it to Drossel. SereneChaos 02:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) In Japanese, the 'se' sound is sometimes romanized as the soft 'ce' sound as in this case with Drossel's name... and Drossel looks weirder than Drocell.... but I guess we'll just stick with what the official English romanization is then :S 03:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Well according in my understanding. It's Drocell Keinz (Cainz). I'll find more evidence but, can we change it to Drocell again because people knows him as "Drocell" so they might get confuse. (Nanataku666 11:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC)) I changed a lot of links yesterday (I probably should have waited to do those ^_^;) so let's settle this first and then we can undo my edits so we're not changing them 20 times. I figure if the Japanese romanize it that way then it's correct. @Tsumi I always thought that Drocell looked weird. It reminds me of a battery. XD SereneChaos 15:01, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha lmao! A battery? XD Interesting. Well, we'll see. I'll go check up on Drocell or Drossel when I have time :) 02:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha lol I'm butting in this convo. Yeah Drocell does seem like a battery! And Drussel sounds like a type of vegetable :D Haha you're thinking about Brussels Sprouts aren't you? XDDDDD 05:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) But seriously. I think it's Drocell T_T and everyone knows in kuro fan dom that's it's Drocell (Nanataku666 11:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC)) Yes, a lot of people refer to him as Drocell, but there's no evidence (that I know of) that Drocell is the correct spelling while there is some for Drossel. If you can provide some evidence for Drocell that's better/more reliable than what we have for Drossel, then we can change it. SereneChaos 21:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well I can only rely in the pronunciation of the anime. "Drok-el" because I heard there's "Drossel" in funimation but it's not a name for the character. (Nanataku666 00:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC)) Serene, can you put "direct to drocell" so people will be easy finding it. thanks :) (Nanataku666 14:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC)) Drocell already redirects here and I added Drocell Cainz redirect. =) SereneChaos 18:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Links I noticed that his race linked to Doll's (Character) page not to the Dolls page (Race). I attempted to fix the issue but there are extra brackets (These in particular --> []) around the links that i fixed. xD Hope i didn't screw up anything!!! Bug Guts Talk 21:53,2/29/2012 Trivia I was wondering what was this: fake "Black Sushi Chef" trailer in the OVA "His Butler, Performs". I checked and His Butler, Performs is not included in the OVAs page. Oh that's what some people call the OVA that Butler, Shows Business xP I've seen that black sushi chef trailer before. 02:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I thought about that. I just got confused cuz on the Show Business page under the characters in order of appearance, Drossel was not listed. lol poor guy xD LOL coz he only appeared on the mini trailer at the end, not the actual Hamlet thing xD 02:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh ok. Poor guy only has one shot in the OVA then xD Oh well I fixed the trivia. Thanks, Tsumi! Can someone please unprotect this page so I can remove the part about the FF. Net listing his name incorrectly. First, it shouldn't be one there. A wikia is an encyclopedia, FF. Net is a fansite. They shouldn't be affiliated with each other. Spelling of the characters on the site can be easily changed and corrected when brought to the attention of an admin on FF. Net. Therefore, it has no value.-- 17:42, November 11, 2013 (UTC)